cours particuliers
by nahi-chan
Summary: Naruto est nul pour les études, ça tout le monde le sait...alors quand il doit repasser l'examen Tsunade l'oblige à prendre des cours...et pas avec n'importe qui! Avec Hinata bien sûr! [NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous! Je suis de retour de vacances avec pleins de nouvelles idées (mais pourquoi est ce que du Naru/Hina qui m'inspire?O.o) bien qu'il faut encore que je les écrive...lol

Alors dans cette fic il y a un perso que j'ai rajouté...J'aime pas trop faire ça mais c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire donc...bref, il est pas très développé mais nécessaire! Alors je vous laisse lire:

* * *

**Cours particuliers** _Chapitre 1_

Elle l'avait appelé, encore! Ne pouvait elle donc pas se passer de lui? Avait-elle oublié qu'il devait s'entraîner pour passer l'examen chuunin? Ce n'était qu'une perte de temps...que lui voulait elle?

Il ouvrit lentement la porte, par lassitude. Il fut surpris de voir Hinata à côté du bureau de Tsunade, elle le regardait avec plein de douceur comme à son habitude. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il se sentit un peu plus calme après l'avoir aperçu. Il se tourna vers la Hokage.

-Oba-chan qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il un peu intrigué.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là, Naruto...voilà, l'épreuve se déroule dans une semaine, tu le sais… Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ta force physique mais niveau connaissances tu es très loin d'être au point...

-Quoi?! Mais c'est ridicule! La coupa-t-il. Je n'en ai pas besoin!

-Bien sûr que si! Explosa-t-elle. Imagine qu'il y ait une épreuve écrite! Tu ne pourras pas y échapper comme la dernière fois! Bon je continu, comme Sakura a refusé parce que selon elle tu es sans espoir et qu'elle est occupée...Hinata s'est gentiment proposée pour cette tâche difficile qu'est de t'enseigner les bases...tu es toujours d'accord j'espère? Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la concernée.

-Oui, bien sûr! Affirma la hyûga.

Le blond qui avait suivi le discours en changeant d'expression à chaque phrase finit par sourire à la réponse de l'héritière.

-Merci! Tu me sauves la vie! La remercia-t-il.

Elle devint écarlate et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Les deux adolescents sortirent ensuite du bureau pour commencer les cours particuliers de Naruto donnés par la belle Hinata.

-On va où? Chez moi? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ah...non, à la bibliothèque Naruto-kun. Répondit-elle calmement.

Il fit la mou, croisa les bras et tourna la tête.

-J'aime pas les bibliothèques! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle le regarda toute surprise de sa réaction enfantine et éclata de rire. C'était maintenant à lui d'être étonné, il la dévisagea bizarrement.

-Hinata? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-il.

Il n'était pas habitué à une telle réaction...Sakura l'aurait tapé mais n'aurait sûrement pas rit. Elle reprit son calme.

-Rien, rien du tout. Dit-elle en souriant. La bibliothèque est l'endroit idéal pour apprendre. Expliqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant un bâtiment où était écrit "bibliothèque de Konoha".

-…Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…se résigna-t-il prenant une bouffée d'air comme s'il allait faire de l'apnée.

Ils entrèrent, le réceptacle fut frappé par le silence religieux qui régnait dans l'immense pièce et aussi par les grandes étagères, qui semblaient infinies, remplies de livres. Ils s'avancèrent vers une table libre, le ninja aux yeux bleus aperçut un autre jeune d'à peu près leur âge lever le nez de ses bouquins pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants. Il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux brun, courts et portait un bandeau kaki qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur Hinata et il afficha un sourire intéressé ce qui ne plu pas à Naruto qui s'approcha d'elle en jetant un regard noir au brun. La kunoichi qui n'avait pas remarqué le manège alla s'asseoir suivie de près par le blond qui scrutait encore le garçon aux yeux verts.

-Bien! Chuchota-t-elle. Nous allons commencer par les bases…

Elle ouvrit un livre qui semblait bien trop épais à Naruto qui voulait déjà aller se dégourdir les jambes. Après une bonne heure d'explication, elle chercha une page dans le bouquin et lorsqu'elle la trouva elle désigna un exercice du doigt.

-Pour commencer facilement, essais de résoudre ce problème pendant que je vais chercher un livre qui pourra mieux t'aider. Expliqua-t-elle avant de partir se perdre entre les immenses rangés de livres.

Il réussit facilement l'exercice, tout avait l'air plus simple avec Hinata mais…maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il regarda l'endroit où elle avait disparu, que faisait-elle? Elle était partie depuis un bon moment…Il se retourna vivement se souvenant du brun qui l'avait regardé étrangement. Il n'était plus là! Sa chaise était vide mais ses affaires toujours étalées sur la table.

-S'il s'est approché d'Hinata je le tue! Pensa-t-il en se levant.

* * *

-Où est-il? Se questionna-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds en regardant obstinément les livres un à un. Ah! Le voilà! 

Elle essaya d'attraper le bouquin à la couverture marron, celui-la même qu'elle cherchait, en sautillant mais rien à faire: elle était bien trop petite. Une main vint prendre le livre juste au dessus d'elle et la personne murmura à son oreille.

-C'est bien celui là que tu veux?

Elle se retourna et se trouva face au garçon au bandeau, elle croisa son regard émeraude. Il était proche, trop proche à son goût. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il recula et attendit la réponse en lui tendant le livre.

-Ah oui…merci beaucoup! Remercia-t-elle en rougissant.

-C'est pour ce cancre? Demanda-t-il.

-Hein? Répondit-elle intelligemment.

-C'est pour cet idiot blond qui était assis à côté de toi?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mécontente qu'il insulte l'Uzumaki de cette façon.

-Ce n'est pas un cancre! Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant pour partir.

Il la rattrapa par le bras et se plaça de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve entre lui et l'étagère en s'appuyant contre cette dernière pour lui barrer le passage.

-Désolé. Dit-il. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser…

Il approcha son visage du sien, de plus en plus, elle rougit. Elle ne voulait pas…que pouvait-elle faire? Elle était coincée, pétrifiée.

-Hé! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Cria une voix.

Le brun fut poussé violemment et la Hyûga rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé, espérant qu'un miracle se produise.

-Naruto! Articula-t-elle.

-Il ne t'a rien fait? Demanda-t-il.

-N…non, non rien du tout…ça va…

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme pour la protéger, visiblement soulagé. Elle en devint encore plus écarlate.

-Ne t'approches plus d'elle! Lança le blond avec un regard menaçant.

-Tss! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi! Répliqua celui qui lui faisait face en le regardant avec mépris.

-Je vais te prouver que tu devrais! S'énerva le réceptacle.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine! Rit le brun avant de partir.

-je vais m'le faire! Explosa le blond.

-Naruto…ce n'est pas la peine, arrête s'il te plait. Le stoppa Hinata.

Il la regarda, elle avait l'air de se faire du soucis pour lui, il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

-Oui…désolé de m'être emporté…S'excusa-t-il.

Il prit sa main et se dirigea vers leur table en espérant que son excès de voix n'ai pas trop dérangé les autres personnes présentes. Elle le fixait, plus exactement elle fixait son dos puisqu'il ne lui faisait pas face.

-Pourquoi a-t-il réagit d'une manière aussi violente? Se demanda-t-elle. Pour me protéger? Mais il s'était laissé emporté…seulement pour la protéger? Oui…ce devait être rien que ça…et il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, où toutes les tables pour travailler étaient rassemblées, le réceptacle de Kyubi remarqua que le brun y était toujours et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à dévorer la hyûga des yeux. Ce qui avait pour effet de mettre Naruto hors de lui.

-Hinata, on devrait peut être partir…proposa-t-il.

-Naruto, il faut que tu travailles ta réussite en dépend. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Je sais mais j'aime pas comme ce mec te regarde! Insista-t-il.

-Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur moi… Dit-elle distraitement en feuilletant le livre qu'elle était allée chercher.

Puis, d'un coup, elle devint rouge et le regarda aussi étonnée que lui.

-Je voulais dire…concentre toi sur les exercices…Reprit-elle.

-Mais ça ne me dérange pas de me concentrer sur toi! Dit-il en appuyant son menton sur sa main en la fixant, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Naruto! Reprocha-t-elle de plus en plus écarlate, mais il ne bougea pas.

-Je peux m'asseoir? Demanda une voix qu'ils avaient déjà entendu.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la source de la demande. C'était encore lui, le brun méprisant qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Hinata à ce moment précis.

-Non, tu ne peux pas! Siffla Naruto.

-C'est à la charmante demoiselle que j'ai demandé. Répondit-il sans un regard pour le blond, en prenant place à côté d'elle.

-Hinata…Implora le blond.

-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre ce soir…Proposa-t-il.

-Je suis désolée je ne peux pas, je…je dois aider Naruto…Répondit-elle.

-Même le soir? Demanda-t-il sceptique.

-Heu…Commença-t-elle.

-Ouais, exactement, même le soir et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine! S'exclama l'Uzumaki.

-Vraiment…laisse tomber cet idiot. Continua le brun.

-Comment ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je serais un bien meilleur petit ami! Affirma-t-il.

-Ah! Mais… Commença-t-elle.

-Elle est très heureuse comme ça! Coupa le blond en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Ne crois pas que je suis tombé dans le panneau, j'ai bien compris que vous n'étiez pas ensemble! Au fait je m'appelle Kaias, bon, je dois y aller, à demain Hinata. Dit-il.

-Demain? Répéta Naruto.

-Bah oui, puisque c'est pas un lieu que tu fréquentes tu ne peux pas savoir que j'y suis souvent. Répondit-il en partant

-On a vraiment pas de chance! Désespéra le blond.

**A suivre !**

* * *

Voilà! Premier chapitre en ligne! J'ai eu du mal à le publier!! (pleins de problèmes avec word faut le faire! J'ai même pas réussi à le mettre hier soir!) J'espère que ce début vous plais et à bientôt pour la suite! 

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça m'encouragera!! Bisous à tous et à toutes!


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le second chapitre ! Comme j'ai vu que le premier avait plu ça m'a rendu un peu anxieuse pour la suite lol. J'ai même changé quelques phrases bref j'avais peur de décevoir ! Alors je vous laisse lire :

**

* * *

**

**Cours particuliers** _Chapitre 2_

-Qu'elle magnifique robe! Pensa-t-elle en s'émerveillant devant le vêtement.

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi Hinata, qui déteste faire les magasins parce qu'elle pense que rien ne lui va, reste devant une vitrine à 6h du matin…Tout simplement parce qu'elle est en avance, et de deux heures, au rendez vous avec Naruto pour ses cours. Elle marcha encore une bonne heure dans les rues en regardant les différentes boutiques de Konoha. Puis elle se lassa et décida de s'éloigner du centre ville pour continuer sa promenade aux alentours. Elle distingua une silhouette sur un banc, semblant la regarder, au bord de chemin. En se rapprochant elle le reconnut immédiatement.

-Kaias-kun! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

-Kaias tout seul suffira. Répondit-il en souriant. Tu viens t'asseoir?

-C'est que…rougit-t-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais rien. Rassura-t-il.

Elle s'assit un peu à l'écart mais il s'approcha pour être plus près.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas être ma petite amie? Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-…Tu ne me connais même pas! S'exclama-t-elle.

-J'ai eu le coup de foudre! Dès que je t'ai vu! Répondit-il.

-Je…j'aime quelqu'un d'autre…Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Ah je le sais…mais il ne te reconnaît pas à ta vraie valeur…

-ça n'a pas d'importance…c'est parce que je ne serais jamais assez bien pour lui, je parais terne à ses côtés…Dit elle en baissant la tête laissant ses cheveux aux reflets bleus lui tomber devant le visage.

-Moi je te vois, comme tu es jolie! S'exclama-t-il en remettant une de ses mèche derrière son oreille et en lui faisant relever son visage. Toute l'intention que tu lui porte mérite d'être récompensée…Naruto est bien trop aveugle…continua-t-il.

-Comment…tu sais? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Je suis peut-être arrogant mais pas idiot, tu le dévores littéralement des yeux et il ne se rend même pas compte de sa chance…Dit-il.

-Il aime simplement une autre fille, il n'a rien à se reprocher…Expliqua-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

-Dans n'importe quelles circonstances tu le défends, hein! S'exclama-t-il.

-Je crois que…c'est ça l'amour…Répondit-elle.

-Je n'ai donc vraiment aucune chance…

-Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller…Dit-elle en se levant.

-Je t'accompagnes! N'oublis pas que je vais aussi à la bibliothèque.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte en discutant de tout et de rien, apprenant à mieux se connaître. Au bout d'un certain temps ils aperçurent Naruto qui leur faisait dos, les mains dans les poches, il se tourna dans leur direction et fronça les sourcils.

-Toi! Cria-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il méchamment en se plaçant face au brun.

-Range tes crocs, ça va…je suis désolé pour hier…Dit-il à contre cœur.

-Allons-y! On a beaucoup de travail! Déclara Hinata avant que le blond n'ait pu réagir.

Ils s'assirent à la même table malgré les plaintes du réceptacle.

-Ne te plains pas, je vais t'aider aussi! Rétorqua Kaias.

-J'ai pas besoin de ton aide! Riposta Naruto.

-Naruto…ça ne peut être qu'un plus…Apaisa Hinata.

-Mais Hinata, je ne voulais que toi…Se plaignit-il encore une fois.

Les joues de la Hyûga s'empourprèrent et elle baissa la tête.

-Hinata? T'es malade? Ça va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Idiot…Souffla Kaias sans que le concerné n'entende.

L'aide du garçon aux yeux verts n'était finalement pas si inutile puisque le blond progressait encore plus vite qu'avant. La relation entre les deux garçons s'améliorait nettement pour le plus grand bonheur de la Hyûga. La journée passa rapidement mais un problème de taille survint le lendemain : la bibliothèque était fermée.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Questionna la kunoichi aux yeux blancs, déçue.

-Ah…il faut un autre endroit mais on aura plus de livres…Déclara Naruto.

-On peut aller chez moi! Proposa Kaias.

-Chez…toi ? S'étonna la Hyûga.

-Ben oui…J'ai pas mal de livres…Expliqua-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Devant eux se dressait une magnifique maison avec un jardin parfaitement entretenu. Après avoir traversé ce dernier ils entrèrent dans un grand hall.

-Whouaa! C'est immense ici! S'exclama le réceptacle. Je n'ai jamais vu une maison si grande! Et toi Hinata?

-Idiot, elle habite dans le domaine du clan hyuuga. Répondit le brun.

-Ah oui…c'est vrai… Se rappela-t-il se trouvant bête d'être le seul à s'émerveiller.

-Bon…suivez moi…Dit le garçon aux yeux émeraude.

Ils le suivirent dans une salle lumineuse où le nombre de livres rangés sur les étagères n'avait rien à envier à celui de la bibliothèque.

-Je ne comprends pas…si tu as tous ces livres…pourquoi vas-tu à la bibliothèque? Demanda la détentrice du byakugan.

-Hum…je préfère la présence des gens…mes parents ne sont jamais là, c'est si vide…tu dois le comprendre …seul dans cette maison vide…

-Oui je comprends…répondit-elle.

-Bon on commence! Intervint le blond en souriant de toutes ses dents. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer…y'a du boulot!

-Comment tu peux réagir comme ça? Qu'est ce que tu y connais toi? Cria le brun.

-Ne te prends pas pour le héros d'un drame! Répliqua-t-il en serrant les poings.

-Naruto…Intervint Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu le défends hein ?! S'énerva-t-il.

Il sortit en courant claquant la porte derrière lui. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu était l'héritière qui l'appelait pour ne pas qu'il parte. Mais une fois arrivé dans le jardin il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule avec le brun. Il s'assit lourdement par terre et attendit…Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait mais…que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

-Kaias…il n'a pas eu de parents…sa solitude n'est pas comparable à la notre…S'il te plait ne juge pas les gens sans les connaître…Dit-elle les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux d'avoir contrarié le garçon aux yeux bleus.

-Je vois…depuis le temps tu le connais par cœur…je ne gagnerais jamais…

-Je…Je dois aller m'excuser…Lui indiqua-t-elle en sortant précipitamment.

* * *

-Naruto…Murmura-t-elle. 

Il l'entendit mais ne le montra pas, elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle replia ses jambes, les entoura de ses bras et regarda un point fixe au loin comme il le faisait lui même.

-Je suis désolée…Commença-t-elle. Je ne voulais seulement pas que vous vous disputiez…J'aurais tellement aimé que tout se passe bien…C'est…C'est un peu égoïste…Je voulais me sentir bien…avec vous…

Elle s'arrêta ne sachant plus quoi dire, se sentant en faute. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où ses paroles étaient sorties mais cela lui avait fait du bien : Elle s'était excusée.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…lui répondit-il à sa plus grande surprise. Je m'emporte trop facilement…je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'on l'a rencontré je m'énerve pour rien…

-Tu n'es pas le seul en tort. Résonna la voix de Kaias derrière eux. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus…désolé. Lui dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ils se sourirent et le blond attrapa la main pour se relever. Ce dernier fit de même pour la kunoichi aux yeux blancs.

-Bon ! On a du travail ! pas de temps à perdre ! Allons-y ! S'exclama le brun.

Par la suite tout se passa calmement, les tensions s'étaient dissipées. La fin de cette journée et la suivante se déroulèrent dans une bonne entente et les progrès du blond furent extraordinaires. L'Uzumaki et la Hyûga ne s'attendaient pas à ce qui allait se passer le lendemain…

**_A suivre !_**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, j'ai changé presque toute la fin…pour que ça fasse plus naturel enfin bref à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'attends vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir ! en parlant de ça puisque la jalousie revient souvent je tiens à dire que j'adoore aussi Naruto jaloux ! Je trouve ça vraiment mignon ! Voilà N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard mais des événements (rentrée, pas d'ordi dispo) ne m'ont pas permit d'écrire ce chapitre plus tôt mais le voilà alors bonne lecture !

* * *

**Cours particuliers** _Chapitre3_

Elle marchait lentement à leur suite, en souriant. Ils parlaient joyeusement, elle était si contente qu'ils s'entendent bien ! De quoi pouvaient-il parler…elle n'en avait aucune idée et peu lui importait. Seulement elle aurait dû faire attention car la conversation dériva.

-C'est vraiment une chic fille Hinata ! Lança le blond sur le ton de la conversation.

-Oui…Répondit prudemment Kaias.

-Tu…penses que quelqu'un lui plait ? Demanda-t-il de la façon la plus détachée possible.

Le brun souffla, il devait se calmer…était-ce possible d'être aussi bête ? Semblant ne pas remarquer l'énervement de ce dernier Naruto continua dans sa lancée.

-Il faut que je fasse attention à elle…elle pourrait tomber sur quelqu'un de mal intentionné…

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu vas me faire croire que tu veux la protéger comme un frère ?! Dit-il en haussant la voix.

Là, il était vraiment en colère comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de sa jalousie maladive !

-Calme toi…oui bien sûr comme un frère. Alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui heu…pourrait lui plaire…comme vous avez parlé ce matin peut être que tu es au courant de quelque chose…pour m'assurer qu'il est bien !

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il ne tint plus il devait lui ouvrir les yeux ! Pour son bien et celui d'Hinata.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Aucun de ses prétendants ne seront assez bien ! Vraiment ?! Tu ne t'es jamais aperçu de son amour pour toi ?! C'est incroyable ! Depuis le temps qu'elle te regarde ! Cria-t-il.

La hyuuga s'arrêta soudainement entendant chaque parole avec horreur. Il se tourna vers elle, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire, elle le fixa, un mélange de surprise et de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux blancs.

-Hinata…Tenta-t-il.

Mais elle se retourna et partit en courant après un bref coup d'œil apeuré à Naruto. Ce dernier resta figé quelques secondes fixant d'où elle venait de disparaître puis se tourna vers le garçon aux yeux verts.

-C'est…vrai ? Articula-t-il.

-Bien sûr…et tu es pire qu'elle, depuis combien de temps tu l'aimes sans le savoir ? Depuis combien de temps tu te sens infiniment bien à ses côtés ? Questionna-t-il.

Il partit à la recherche de la détentrice du Byakugan laissant le blond seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est vrai il n'y avait jamais pensé de cette façon mais tout devenait clair maintenant, inconsciemment il cherchait toujours sa présence, près de lui, cela paraissait tellement évident. Si elle lui avait peut-être qu'i s'en serait rendu compte…Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle avait eu peur de sa réaction ? Peut-être…

Depuis combien de temps il était assis à se poser milles questions…il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était bien résolu à tout lui dire ! Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle se taisait, il fallait qu'elle sache !

Pourvut qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée chez elle…

Il commença à arpenter les rues de Konoha à sa recherche.

-Même si elle est rentrée chez elle, j'irais ! peu importe ce que son clan dira ! Pensa-t-il en courant.

* * *

-Hinata ! L'appela-t-il en attrapant son bras. 

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna silencieusement. Son regard était maintenant inexpressif …il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si elle était énervée ou triste.

-Je suis désolé…mais…mais il fallait lui dire…je sais que c'est toi qui aurais dû le faire mais c'est sortit tout seul…

Elle ne tint plus, son visage impassible se remplit de tristesse, malgré cela elle ne pleurait pas, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, elle gardait tout pour elle.

-Je..j'ai peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami, c'est tout…c'est vrai j'aurais dû lui avouer mais j'avais peur de son regard après…

-Tu…ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non…même si j'ai peur, je suis délivrée d'un lourd secret. Répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

-Allez…viens là. Dit-il en prenant tendrement dans ses bras où elle se blottit. Son amour pour toi ne fait aucun doute tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Ajouta-t-il en la serrant.

-Alors pourquoi je suis terrorisée ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est normal…allez, allons nous asseoir sur ce banc là-bas. Lui dit-il.

* * *

-Pfff…émit-il. 

Des amoureux sur un banc…enlacés comme ça… ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup…

-Qu'ils aillent faire ça ailleurs ! pensa-t-il.

La nuit était tombée et il on ne voyait pas très bien malgré les quelques réverbères qui s'alignaient le long de la rue. Il regarda une dernière fois le couple et se pétrifia.

-Kaias ! S'inquiéta-t-il en s'approchant. Hinata à un problème ?

-Tais toi abruti ! Elle dort ! Chuchota-t-il.

-Non c'est bon je suis réveillée. Indiqua-t-elle.

-Viens…Dit le blond en lui tendant la main. Je vais te raccompagner…

-Non…je ne peux pas rentrer à cette heure…je préfère encore rester dehors…Répondit-elle.

-Bon alors on va chez moi! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici…

-Chez…toi? Rougit-elle.

-Je vais vous laisser. Dit le garçon aux yeux verts avant de partir.

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis à peu près une dizaine de minute lorsque la kunoishi posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond enfermant les yeux. 

-C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle.

-tu es fatiguée ?

-Oui, un peu…Murmura-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, passe une main dans son dos et une derrière ses genoux avant de la faire basculer doucement en arrière. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou cherchant un peu de chaleur dans la nuit fraîche.

-On ira plus vite comme ça ! Dit-il avant de sauter sur le toit le plus proche.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte de son studio, et, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière, se dirigea vers son lit où il déposa la jeune fille endormie. Cependant il n'avait plus d'endroit où dormir et décida de se faire une petite place près d'elle. Il observa quelque secondes son visage serein puis partit lui aussi au pays des songes. 

Elle sentit un souffle chaud caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec Naruto. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermés, son corps se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Elle fit une mine surprise avant de s'asseoir rapidement. La surprise passée elle décida de partir, elle ne voulait pas le mettre dans l'embarras, elle devait rentrer mais surtout elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Malheureusement sortir de chez lui allait être une entreprise difficile puisqu'un obstacle de taille lui barrait le passage : lui. Elle repoussa la couverture sur lui et commença à l'enjamber mais elle s'emmêla les pieds dans le tissu et perdit l'équilibre. Elle se raccrocha à la chose la plus proche, c'est à dire le bras du blond qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute, elle étouffa un cri priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit il était affalé sur elle et dormait toujours.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était bien trop lourd pour elle, de plus elle avait son souffle dans le cou ce qui lui faisait totalement perdre ses moyens. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse mais ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, le réveiller…

-Naruto…Tenta-t-elle en murmurant mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Naruto. Dit-elle un peu plus fort mais toujours aucune réaction. Naruto ! S'exclama-t-elle beaucoup plus fort en le secouant un peu.

-Mmm…Fit-il

-Naruto…Pourrais-tu te relever s'il te plait…Dit-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer au réveil.

-Hinata ? Dit-il surpris en la regardant les yeux à demi fermés et toujours dans la même position. Elle sourit.

-Est ce que tu pourrais te pousser s'il te plait …Répéta-t-elle.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Non…Répondit-il.

-Co…Comment ? Articula-t-elle étonnée.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ? Demanda-t-il, devant son regard interrogatif, il précisa. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu m'aimais ?

Elle se tut, prise au dépourvu.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction…Avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Vraiment ? Dit-il en réduisant la distance qui les séparait petit à petit.

Elle resta muette, il posa sa main sur sa joue et scella leurs lèvres doucement en fermant les yeux. Elle fit de même profitant de chaque instants. Il laissa ses lèvres pour embrasser son visage en prenant son temps comme si chaque parcelle de sa peau était sacrée. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta elle ouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra le sien, couleur d'azur.

-Est ce que ma réponse te convient ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Il se releva puis lui tendit la main qu'elle prit pour s'aider. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer…pour Naruto il devait passer l'examen et elle expliquer à son père pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée…mais peu leur importait ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait …

* * *

Bon voilà…je savais pas si je faisais encore un autre chapitre…je sais pas ce que vous en pensez…en fait je croyais que c'était nécessaire mais en fait maintenant c'est plus la peine…je crois alors à vous de me le dire…et si vous voulez donnez moi des idées !

Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ! et…reviews please !


End file.
